The Warden-Commander
} |name = The Warden-Commander |image = Default_Player.jpg |px = 270px |title = Warden-Commander of Ferelden Arl of Amaranthine (ex officio) |gender = Male or female |race = Human, elf, or dwarf |faction = Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening |icon = H greywradb 0.png }} The Warden-Commander is the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, the ruler of Vigil's Keep and the arling of Amaranthine, and the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. The Warden-Commander can be either the Warden from Dragon Age: Origins (with any origin story from that game and regardless of the Warden's fate), or a new Orlesian Warden. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Six months after the conclusion of the Fifth Blight, the Warden has been promoted to Commander of the Grey and assigned as Ferelden's new Warden-Commander succeeding Duncan.}} One of the Orlesian Grey Wardens has been made Ferelden's new Warden-Commander. Before departing Orlais, Empress Celene I personally presented the Warden-Commander with a new uniform to celebrate their new commission. Robes of the Orlesian Magister, Orlesian Warden's Light Armor. Following the end of the Fifth Blight, several Grey Wardens from Orlais have been re-assigned to Ferelden. The new Warden-Commander has been tasked to rebuild the Order's presence there. The Wardens have been given the fortress of Vigil's Keep - formerly the seat of Arl Rendon Howe - as a home base as well as rule over the Arling of Amaranthine. Even though the archdemon is now dead, the darkspawn have not retreated back to the Deep Roads (as was natural following prior Blights) and there are reports of a new, highly intelligent breed of darkspawn. This new darkspawn identify themselves as the Disciples. Through investigation, the Warden-Commander discovers that the darkspawn have broken into two warring factions, led by two unique darkspawn: the Mother and the other led by the Architect. Both amass darkspawn armies and their civil war threaten the safety of Amaranthine. The Warden-Commander tries to stem the darkspawns' destructive capabilities until the Mother eventually sends her legions to simultaneously attack both the City of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep, thus dividing the Commander's forces. Eventually, the Commander chooses to save one of these bases, integral to Amaranthine's survival, and repels the Mother's offensive. The Architect then offers an alliance with the Warden in exchange for allowing him and his followers to continue their work in peace. The Warden-Commander can either accept the alliance or refuse and have their forces kill the Architect. The Mother was slain by the Grey Wardens and peace was restored to Amaranthine but at great cost.}} The Golems of Amgarrak Witch Hunt Dragon Age 2 The Warden-Commander has been working with Avernus, sending him "supplies" so he may continue his research, as well as sending all the discoveries made by Avernus to the First Warden.Codex entry: Grey Warden Letters}} Future fate By 9:41 Dragon, it is revealed that the Warden-Commander has been replaced by a new Commander of the Grey.Dragon Age: Last Flight — Chapter 9, p.79.}} Dragon Age: Origins * Human Noble (if imported from Origins) * Magi (if imported from Origins) * Dalish Elf (if imported from Origins) * City Elf (if imported from Origins) * Dwarf Noble (if imported from Origins) * Dwarf Commoner (if imported from Origins) * Grey Warden (if created in Awakening) See also References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:Orlesians Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Magi Category:Elves Category:Dwarves Category:Humans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty Category:Dalish Category:City elves Category:Warrior caste Category:Noble caste Category:Reavers Category:Duelists Category:Spirit healers Category:Blood mages Category:Assassins Category:Keepers Category:Berserkers Category:Bards Category:Shadows Category:Surface dwarves Category:Templars Category:Champions